1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a method and system for generating gaseous reactants. The embodiments herein particularly relates to a method and system for producing hydrogen and oxygen. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a method and system for producing hydrogen and oxygen using electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most common power source for non-air breathing engines or motors such as those in unmanned undersea vehicles (UUVs), satellites, lunar bases, and unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), are conventional batteries. However, conventional batteries have a low energy density and, thus, lack sufficient energy capacity for many desirable applications. The few types that may provide sufficient energy capacity, such as lithium thionyl chloride, are cost prohibitive.
“Brown's Gas” is oxyhydrogen with a 2:1 molar ratio of H2 and O2 gases, the same proportion as in water. The Brown's Gas is also called as “HHO gas”. It has been discovered that the HHO gas can be used as a fuel for the internal combustion engine. The HHO produced from a HHO hydrogen generator is injected into a combustion engine to dramatically improve the performance of the combustion engine and result in the engine running cleaner. Electrolysis of water is commonly performed to produce the HHO gas. The electrolysis process involves applying an electrical current to distilled water, thereby splitting H2O combination of the water into H2 and O. Since the chemical bonds between the hydrogen atoms and oxygen atoms in the water are so strong, some forms of catalyst are added to the water so as to loosen the bonds. The catalyst is mainly used in the electrolysis process so that less electricity is needed in the process to generate the HHO gas.
In the view of foregoing, there is a need to provide a system and method which makes efficient use of electricity to electrolyze water into HHO, a mixture of pure hydrogen and oxygen. The generated mix is used as fuel that is much more powerful than gasoline. Further there is a need for using suitable materials in manufacturing the HHO generation system so as to increase a productivity of HHO gas. Furthermore there is a need for placing the electrodes (cathode and anode) in an improved sequential manner in the HHO generation system so as to produce greater amount of HHO gas.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.